Eleftheria
by Manuka
Summary: [The Lost Canvas] "Il sentit dans son dos le regard brûlant du Sagittaire, achevant de lui faire prendre sa décision : il profiterait de l'entraînement de Regulus pour aller voir de plus près ce qui pouvait bien attirer Sisyphe près de la colline." Quand Sisyphe semble cacher quelque chose, il est du devoir d'El Cid de s'assurer que ce n'est rien de grave.


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne me rapportent pas d'argent.

NDA : je suis navrée pour le retard que j'ai eu à poster cet OS qui devait à l'origine paraître pour mon anniversaire... Merci à ma Zum pour m'avoir donné son avis ; j'espère que ce texte vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _ELEFTHERIA_** *

* * *

El Cid n'était certainement pas le genre de personne à se mêler du quotidien des autres : il estimait avoir droit à sa vie privée, et il en était évidemment de même pour le reste de ses camarades. Il ne s'intéressait guère aux potins, qu'ils viennent des serviteurs ou bien des autres Chevaliers, et préférait se concentrer sur des choses véritablement importantes. Après tout, quel était l'intérêt de savoir que le fils de la boulangère avait des vues sur la fleuriste ?

Néanmoins, toute faille est humaine, que cela lui plaise ou non, et bien qu'il s'en défende, il devait admettre qu'il y avait bien un type de rumeur qui pouvait l'interpeller, à croire que tout son être captait par principe tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au Sagittaire. Sisyphe représentait pour lui tout un panel : un mentor, un camarade, un ami, une famille. Il avait toujours su que si Athéna était sa force, Sisyphe était sa faiblesse. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'y faire, mais à présent cette constatation était définitivement ancrée en lui et il s'y était habitué. D'où le fait, sans aucun doute, que tous ses sens s'activaient sans lui demander son avis dès que quelqu'un prononçait le prénom du neuvième gardien.

Généralement, les racontars qui touchaient au Grec étaient de deux sortes : il y avait ceux qui mettaient en avant sa générosité et sa gentillesse, et ceux de la gent féminine, effondrée qu'un si bel homme n'ait pas encore trouvé d'âme sœur. De temps en temps, l'une des filles du village voisin annonçait, la bouche en cœur et des étoiles plein les yeux, que Sisyphe lui avait accordé un sourire, le tout sous les soupirs ravis de ses amies. Malheureusement pour elles, Sisyphe souriait à tous ceux qu'il croisait, et les murmures énamourés s'éteignaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient nés.

Lorsque le jeune homme finissait par avoir vent des cœurs brisés qu'il laissait sur son passage, il avait un petit rire contrit et s'arrangeait pour changer de sujet de conversation. El Cid savait que malgré tout, il irait s'excuser auprès de la demoiselle d'avoir pu lui faire croire un quelconque intérêt, et la réconfortait si quelques larmes coulaient.

Sisyphe n'était bien évidemment pas le seul à soulever des soupirs alanguis et des regards enfiévrés sur son passage. Lorsque les Chevaliers se réunissaient le soir pour raconter les périples de leurs diverses missions, il y avait toujours le moment tant attendu où une ravissante jeune femme en détresse était sauvée d'un monstre sanguinaire, quand bien même le monstre en question se révélait être une roue de chariot cassée sur un sentier délabré. Ces soirées étaient un moyen comme un autre de se rapprocher les uns des autres, et aussi d'avoir quelques fous rires : lorsque Kardia et Dégel partaient tous deux en missions, on pouvait être sûr que l'enthousiasme et la propension à l'exagération du Scorpion lors de ses récits se faisaient immanquablement rappeler à l'ordre par le côté très terre-à-terre du Verseau. Ainsi, l'épique sauvetage d'une jeune femme en train de se noyer se révéla être la joyeuse mascarade d'un mouton empêtré dans de la vase que Kardia tenta tant bien que mal de déloger, et dont la véritable conclusion fut la chute du pauvre Scorpion dans l'eau croupie et récoltant en prime un coup de sabot dans le tibia. De mémoire, El Cid ne pensait pas avoir autant ri lors d'une de ces soirées.

C'est en revenant d'une séance d'entraînement, en fin de matinée, qu'El Cid entendit deux paysannes parler d'une voix inquiète :

« Je trouve que le seigneur Sisyphe a un air fatigué en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'es vrai. Je l'ai vu faire plusieurs fois des allers-retours depuis le Sanctuaire, et je le vois passer par ici tous les jours depuis quelques temps. Sans doute une mission qu'Athéna lui a confiée.

-Elle ne se rend pas compte que les Chevaliers ne sont que des hommes, reprit la première en secouant la tête. Pas des hommes ordinaires, c'est sûr, mais tout de même, ils ont des limites. »

L'Espagnol fronça brièvement les sourcils : il s'était bien rendu compte lui aussi des cernes qui étaient apparues sur le visage du Grec. Il avait régulièrement des moments d'absence, comme plongé dans ses pensées, et avait parfois un soupir discret mais qui n'échappait pas à la vigilance du Capricorne. Sisyphe donnait pourtant le change : toujours présent aux entraînements et aux réunions, n'hésitant pas à aider ceux qui demandaient un coup de main pour une quelconque réparation, ou encore superviser les cours des apprentis avec Rasgado.

« Athéna est soucieuse de ses Chevaliers, réfuta l'autre. Jamais elle ne les laisserait s'épuiser sans raison. D'autant plus qu'elle a un lien particulier avec le seigneur Sisyphe.

-Si ce n'est pas pour une mission, alors pourquoi fait-il ces voyages tous les jours ?

-Peut-être a-t-il enfin trouvé une amie chère à son cœur ? »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire complice, tout en reprenant leur besogne. Une amie chère à son cœur ? El Cid n'était certes pas le mieux placé pour parler d'amour, mais il lui aurait semblé qu'un visage radieux aurait plus été de circonstance que de vilaines poches sous les yeux dues au manque de sommeil. Et puis, il connaissait le Grec : Sisyphe était comme un livre ouvert, pour lui. Il l'aurait remarqué, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et le Sagittaire lui en aurait parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Une mission pour Athéna ? Cela semblait improbable. Comme l'avait souligné la fermière, la jeune femme pensait à la santé de ses Chevaliers. De plus, à sa connaissance, il n'avait pas été fait mention d'une quelconque mission lors de la dernière réunion avec le Pope.

El Cid ne s'attarda pas plus et poursuivit sa route jusqu'au Sanctuaire, préoccupé. Si Sisyphe avait un problème, il n'en parlerait pas, en tout cas pas tant qu'il serait persuadé de pouvoir le régler seul. Et il était hors de question d'attendre que la situation dégénère : il devait agir dès que possible, mais le tout sans froisser son camarade.

Une aide inattendue lui parvint en la personne de Regulus. Passant près du temple du Lion, El Cid put entendre la voix du jeune Chevalier, un peu plaintive :

« S'il te plaît ! Tu m'avais promis de m'aider avec cette technique ! »

Un coup d'œil discret lui confirma que c'était bien auprès de son oncle que le garçon faisait des yeux de chiot abandonné. Sisyphe se passa une main dans les cheveux et souffla :

« Je n'ai pas oublié Regulus, j'ai pas mal été pris ces derniers jours, c'est tout.

-Cet après-midi alors ? demanda son neveu avec espoir. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

-D'accord, d'accord ! capitula le Sagittaire. Mais pas trop tard, il y a des choses dont je dois m'occuper avant qu'il fasse nuit. »

Le hurlement de joie que poussa Regulus couvrit presque les paroles de Sisyphe. El Cid esquissa un sourire un peu moqueur : le Grec adorait s'occuper de son neveu, et Regulus n'hésitait pas à utiliser ce point faible chez son mentor.

« Tu rentres juste, El Cid ? »

L'Espagnol releva la tête et acquiesça, tandis que le jeune Lion le saluait de la main, soudain calmé. Si le garçon ne considérait désormais plus Sisyphe comme un étranger et se comportait tout à fait normalement avec lui, il n'en était pas forcément de même avec les autres Chevaliers, et encore moins avec lui. Sisyphe lui avait avoué que Regulus était intimidé en sa présence, sans lui donner la moindre explication.

« Je suis allé près de la colline, aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment ? D'ordinaire tu t'entraînes au pied de la cascade, répondit le Sagittaire.

-J'avais envie de changer d'environnement. C'est un endroit propice à la concentration, tu ne trouves pas ? »

La question sembla déstabiliser le Grec dont la réponse fut hésitante :

« Sans doute, je ne le connais pas bien.

-Je croyais. J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que tu y allais régulièrement, ces derniers temps, je pensais que tu t'y entraînais aussi. »

Le silence éloquent de son camarade acheva de l'inquiéter : Sisyphe lui cachait bien quelque chose, et la gêne était aisément reconnaissable dans son regard fuyant.

« Je vais te laisser t'occuper de Regulus » conclut l'Espagnol en reprenant la direction des escaliers.

Il sentit dans son dos le regard brûlant du Sagittaire, achevant de lui faire prendre sa décision : il profiterait de l'entraînement de Regulus pour aller voir de plus près ce qui pouvait bien attirer Sisyphe près de la colline.

 **-/-**

Evidemment, le sort se ligua contre lui en la personne de Dokho. Sasha l'avait envoyé à Rodorio pour effectuer différents achats et négocier des tarifs de livraison, et le Chinois avait réussi à le persuader de l'accompagner :

« Ils accepteront plus facilement si tu es avec moi, Cid ! Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je serai plus convainquant que toi ? avait tenté de protester le Capricorne.

-Oh, tu n'auras pas besoin de négocier. Ton rôle se limitera à croiser les bras et plisser des yeux, c'est tout, avait répliqué Dokho avec un immense sourire.

-De plus amples explications me semblent nécessaires.

-Fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien que tu pourrais faire peur à n'importe qui rien qu'en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Du coup, pour les négociations, tu vas servir de diversion, comme ça ils ne poseront pas problème.

-Dokho…

-Mais je te rassure, je ne compte pas les arnaquer ! C'est juste qu'ils adorent marchander pour un oui ou pour un non, alors qu'on leur propose des prix plus qu'intéressants pour eux ! J'ai promis à Shion que je serai rentré pour notre séance de méditation, et si je suis en retard, ça va décaler toute la soirée et j'ai une partie de dés avec Kardia. Alors, tu veux bien m'aider ? S'il te plaît ? »

L'Espagnol avait finalement consenti à suivre le Chinois en ville, sachant pertinemment que peu importe les raisons qu'il pourrait invoquer, le jeune homme aurait raison de sa résistance. Et puis, il s'agissait d'une mission confiée par Athéna, même si elle n'était guère glorieuse.

Les négociations avaient effectivement été rapides, mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas pour la paperasse qui s'en suivit. Le milieu de l'après-midi était déjà largement dépassé quand les deux Chevaliers purent enfin quitter Rodorio pour aller faire leur rapport auprès de Sasha, qui fut ravie de la bonne nouvelle. La jeune réincarnation d'Athéna en profita pour leur demander les dernières nouvelles venant de la ville, et malgré l'attachement qu'il portait à la jeune fille, El Cid ne put s'empêcher de constater que le soleil descendait de plus en plus. Ce fut donc quasiment à la nuit tombée que le Capricorne sortit du treizième temple en compagnie de Dokho, qui préparait déjà ses excuses pour Shion.

L'Espagnol pressa le pas : connaissant le tempérament de Regulus, le jeune garçon avait dû retenir Sisyphe un bon moment et avec de la chance, le Sagittaire ne devait pas être parti depuis longtemps. Il abandonna le Chinois au premier temple et emprunta le sentier qu'il avait pris le matin même. La route était sinueuse mais tout à fait praticable de nuit. De plus, le ciel était totalement dégagé et le chemin serait facilement visible grâce à la lumière de la lune.

El Cid parvint à l'endroit où il avait entendu les deux paysannes, et s'arrêta un bref instant. Il ne savait pas exactement où pouvait se trouver Sisyphe, et le chercher à l'aide de son cosmos serait le meilleur moyen d'avertir le Grec de sa venue. Perplexe, il observa les alentours, profitant de la lumière faiblissante des derniers rayons du soleil pour tenter de trouver un quelconque indice. Un bruit de voix attira soudain son attention : il s'agissait bien du Sagittaire. Le Capricorne reprit sa marche, curiosité et gêne se bousculant en lui. Il était près de violer l'intimité de son camarade, lui qui se targuait de respecter la vie privée de ses compagnons. La voix basse de Sisyphe se faisait de plus en plus proche, et l'Espagnol finit par l'apercevoir.

L'Espagnol avait entendu parler du mythe des centaures, d'où l'armure du Sagittaire tirait son inspiration. Il comprenait mieux à présent comment une telle légende avait pu voir le jour : Sisyphe et le cheval qu'il montait semblaient ne faire qu'une seule et unique entité. La robe de l'animal avait les mêmes reflets que les cheveux du Grec, et tous deux bougeaient en harmonie, comme s'ils suivaient une mélodie qu'ils étaient les seuls à entendre.

El Cid avait été formé à l'équitation, et connaissait l'attrait que pouvait représenter cet animal puissant et noble. Néanmoins, il n'avait toujours vu qu'une monte très disciplinée et codifiée, à l'opposée de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux à présent : Sisyphe montait sans le moindre harnachement et pourtant avec une grâce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Hypnotisé par le spectacle, El Cid ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que le Grec venait vers lui, et sursauta presque quand il s'adressa à lui :

« Je me doutais bien que tu finirais par venir. »

L'Espagnol baissa les yeux, confus et mal à l'aise. Sisyphe mit pied à terre et flatta l'encolure de sa monture, qui souffla bruyamment avant de se mettre à brouter.

« J'ignorais que tu savais monter, lâcha finalement le Capricorne.

-Un ami à mes parents me laissait monter sur sa jument, quand j'étais petit. Il m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait, et j'ai plus ou moins appris le reste seul. En arrivant ici, j'ai arrêté de monter, jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. »

El Cid s'approcha de l'animal et le contourna, le plaçant entre lui et son compagnon. Il caressa le dos de l'équidé, semant sur son passage quelques frissons, tout en l'examinant d'un air appréciateur : c'était une très belle bête, aux jambes solides et à la morphologie impeccable. Sisyphe sourit et continua :

« Au retour d'une mission, j'ai aidé un marchand qui n'arrivait plus à maîtriser son cheval. Je l'ai raccompagné jusque chez lui, et sur la route je lui ai raconté que chevaucher me manquait. Il m'a proposé de venir monter Eole.

-Eole ? s'amusa le Capricorne. C'est lui ? » ajouta-t-il.

Le Grec hocha la tête. Ayant reconnu son nom, le cheval redressa la tête et leur jeta un coup d'œil, avant de reprendre son activité.

« Je suis allé le voir régulièrement, et même si ça n'a pas été facile de m'y remettre, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien, murmura Sisyphe. Seulement, il y a bientôt trois semaines, le marchand est tombé malade. Il est mort très rapidement. Sa femme m'a contacté pour me dire qu'il voulait que je m'occupe d'Eole. J'ai tout d'abord refusé : il n'y a pas la place pour des animaux au Sanctuaire, et je n'avais pas envie de demander une faveur à Athéna. »

Le Sagittaire s'interrompit un instant et eut un air gêné :

« Je suis presque sûr que Sasha aurait dit oui, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était un sujet trop… futile.

-Elle aurait surtout passé tout son temps avec toi à la bichonner, rétorqua El Cid. Et elle aurait voulu que tu lui apprennes à monter.

-Sans doute.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu reviennes sur ta décision ? demanda l'Espagnol.

-En passant voir comment il allait, j'ai appris qu'elle avait décidé de s'en séparer. Elle ne sait pas s'occuper des chevaux, et elle voulait quitter la région. Le seul à lui avoir proposé de le racheter a été le boucher. Je l'ai pris avec moi avant qu'il ne vienne le chercher.

-Et tu l'as amené ici, où presque personne ne passe, conclut le Capricorne.

-Je lui ai fabriqué un genre d'abri où il peut s'abriter lorsqu'il pleut. Il y a un ruisseau qui passe tout près, et de l'espace à revendre pour qu'il se défoule. Dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je viens le voir, et je le monte de temps en temps. »

Eole s'ébroua, avant de se tourner vers son sauveur pour réclamer un peu d'attention. Le jeune homme lui caressa les naseaux avec un sourire qui attendrit El Cid.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? lança-t-il après un moment de silence. Sasha aurait adoré l'accueillir au Sanctuaire, et je pense qu'on aurait tous participé pour lui aménager un box convenable. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Sisyphe opina lentement, avant de pousser un soupir et de poser son front contre celui de l'animal.

« Parce que je suis égoïste. Depuis que je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire en tant qu'apprenti, j'ai toujours fait passer Athéna et mes camarades avant moi. Je suis comme ça, et je ne regrette aucun de mes choix. Mais Eole est devenu mon échappatoire, El Cid. J'ai besoin de me couper de tout et de ne plus être un Chevalier, l'espace de quelques heures. Avec lui, je suis libre d'être simplement moi, tu comprends ? Et c'est un bonheur que je n'avais pas envie de le partager. »

Non, l'Espagnol ne comprenait pas. Servir Athéna était plus qu'un honneur : c'était leur ligne de conduite, leur vie. La déesse les avait tous acceptés tels qu'ils étaient, avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Alors pourquoi ressentir le besoin de quitter tout ça, même momentanément ? Il savait qu'au fond, Sisyphe était un esprit libre, avide de découvertes, de connaissances et d'amitiés, peut-être que sa vie au Sanctuaire ne le lui permettait pas ?

Le Grec réalisa très vite que son camarade était perdu. Même si leur amitié était puissante, ils étaient néanmoins très dissemblables par bien des aspects : El Cid avait un caractère rigide, qui se révélait être aussi bien une qualité qu'un défaut, et aujourd'hui en était une preuve flagrante. Le devoir passait avant tout pour chacun d'eux, mais si Sisyphe faisait montre de souplesse, le Capricorne lui prônait la fermeté et sa tolérance atteignait les profondeurs. Comment lui expliquer ce besoin qu'il ressentait au fond de lui ? Comment lui montrer ?

Pris d'une inspiration, le Grec fit signe à son compagnon de se rapprocher. L'Espagnol obtempéra sans poser la moindre question, se contentant de le regarder fixement et en silence.

« Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? demanda le Sagittaire.

-Evidemment. »

La réponse franche et sans hésitation le fit sourire. Sisyphe sauta sur le dos d'Eole et tapota la croupe du cheval du plat de la main :

« Monte. »

El Cid haussa un sourcil, incertain, mais obéit et s'installa derrière son ami.

« Accroche-toi à moi et ferme les yeux. »

Sisyphe sentit les bras du Capricorne se refermer autour de son ventre, cette fois après un instant de latence trahissant son inconfort. Le Grec pressa les mollets, et Eole se mit docilement au pas à un rythme lent et cadencé.

El Cid luttait pour garder les paupières closes, comme si son instinct lui criait de ne pas avoir une confiance aveugle dans un animal qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. Mal à l'aise, il était crispé et avait l'impression de tomber à chaque pas. Puis, petit à petit, les sensations lui revinrent : le roulement des muscles sous lui, le bruit des sabots, l'odeur si spécifique aux chevaux. Il se détendit enfin, et Eole passa au trot puis au galop. Le changement d'allure s'était fait avec une telle fluidité qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'appréhender la prise de vitesse. Il se pressa un peu plus contre Sisyphe, serrant un peu plus ses bras autour du corps du Grec, cala son visage contre son dos, et se laissa aller.

Le temps ne sembla plus avoir d'importance. Le claquement des sabots sur le sol se transforma en une sorte de berceuse, et garder les yeux fermés lui parut moins difficile. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, et il pouvait sentir les cheveux de Sisyphe lui chatouiller le nez. Le parfum du Grec lui parvint, se mêlant au reste de ses sensations, décuplées par l'absence de sa vision. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa qu'il se sentait bien, comme si le poids de sa fonction s'était envolée à mesure qu'ils chevauchaient. Il se sentait léger, apaisé… Libre.

Cette constatation aurait dû l'offusquer, le perturber, il aurait dû se rebiffer, mais pour le moment, rien n'avait plus d'importance à part son corps contre celui de Sisyphe, et Eole qui filait aussi vite que le vent. Son cœur battait en rythme avec les foulées de l'animal, et El Cid espéra presque que ce moment privilégié ne s'arrête jamais.

Néanmoins, le cheval ralentit, et revint au pas, laissant la magie qui s'était opérée auparavant s'estomper petit à petit. L'Espagnol garda les paupières closes et resta appuyé contre le dos de son compagnon, son esprit galopant encore entre les collines. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, et constata que la nuit était définitivement tombée. L'absence de nuages permettait de ne pas se retrouver dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et même d'observer les constellations présentes ce soir-là.

« Merci » murmura le Capricorne, troublé.

Il devina le sourire qu'aborda Sisyphe, mais le Grec ne répondit pas. Lentement, Eole les reconduisit à leur point de départ. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, El Cid mit pied à terre, imité par le Sagittaire, qui frotta vigoureusement les flancs de l'animal avec une poignée d'herbe sèche. L'Espagnol fit de même de l'autre côté du cheval, séchant le poil humide.

« Je pense avoir saisi ce que tu essayais de me dire, reprit-il d'un ton songeur. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti un tel calme.

-J'en suis heureux, répondit Sisyphe. Les chevaux sont des animaux extraordinaires, ajouta-t-il en grattant le cou d'Eole. Avec lui, je me sens…

-Libre » compléta El Cid en croisant le regard de son camarade.

Le Sagittaire hocha la tête. L'Espagnol esquissa un mince sourire avant de caresser à son tour l'animal, qui s'ébroua avec plaisir.

« Merci d'avoir partagé ça avec moi, déclara-t-il, brusquement sérieux. Et je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour n'avoir pas su respecter ta vie privée.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner, nia Sisyphe. Je sais que tu ne t'amuseras pas à le répéter à tout le monde, comme certaines commères de chez nous…

-Tu es dur avec nos compagnons, remarqua El Cid. D'ordinaire, c'est toi qui me dis d'être plus pondéré dans mes propos.

-Je ne fais que constater l'extraordinaire capacité de quelques Chevaliers à être au courant des choses avant les principaux concernés, rit le Grec.

-Certes. D'ailleurs, attends-toi à ce qu'on te demande le nom de ta dulcinée, demain. J'ai croisé deux femmes ce matin qui s'étonnaient de te voir traîner par ici, révéla le Capricorne. D'après elle, tu as trouvé une amie chère à ton cœur. Je ne fais que répéter ce qu'elles ont dit ! ajouta-t-il alors que Sisyphe éclatait de rire.

-Je me doute que tu ne l'as pas inventé, s'esclaffa le Sagittaire. Heureusement qu'il est trop tard pour qu'elles soient encore au travail, sinon je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elles auraient conclu en nous voyant rentrer ensemble !

-Effectivement… » marmonna El Cid en se raclant la gorge d'un air gêné.

Le Grec donna une dernière caresse à Eole avant de se détourner de l'animal et soupira :

« Rentrons, il commence à se faire tard. »

L'Espagnol opina et suivit son camarade. Sisyphe resta silencieux tout le temps que dura le trajet jusqu'au Sanctuaire, plongé dans ses pensées. El Cid se contenta de le suivre, ne prenant finalement la parole qu'une fois arrivés à l'entrée du neuvième temple :

« Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, fais-le moi savoir.

-Je te remercie pour ta proposition, sourit le Sagittaire. Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Le Capricorne laissa son ami et rejoignit son propre temple. Cette nuit-là, son sommeil fut peuplé de chevauchées incroyables et libératrices, son corps collé à celui de Sisyphe, les deux hommes et leur monture ne formant plus qu'une seule entité.

 **-/-**

« Mais Sisyphe, c'est toi-même qui a dit que je devais m'entraîner ! s'écria Regulus avec passion.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, répondit son oncle. Tu es suffisamment autonome pour savoir te prendre en charge seul.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, protesta le garçon avec fierté. Mais je veux te montrer que je me suis amélioré par rapport à la dernière fois ! »

Le Grec retint un soupir. Il avait eu une semaine chargée, une nouvelle fois, et il avait espéré pouvoir passer quelques heures avec Eole pour s'occuper du cheval tranquillement. Mais visiblement, Regulus semblait avoir décidé le contraire, et il ne pouvait décemment pas refuser à son neveu et camarade de l'aider avec ses techniques. Quand bien même l'adolescent était extrêmement doué, personne au Sanctuaire à part lui ne connaissait aussi bien Ilias et l'approche qu'il avait eue avec l'armure du Lion.

« Je suis curieux de voir le niveau que tu as atteint grâce à ton travail » les interrompit soudain une voix grave.

Regulus se figea en entendant El Cid, et tenta de balbutier tant bien que mal un refus poli, mais l'Espagnol le devança et reprit :

« Les arènes sont vides à cette heure-ci, nous ne serons pas dérangés. J'ai hâte de constater par moi-même l'excellence des Chevaliers du Lion. »

Il se tourna vers Sisyphe et attendit son approbation, qui vint aussitôt :

« Te battre contre quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne sera que bénéfique, Regulus. Merci de t'être proposé, El Cid.

-C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire, rétorqua le Capricorne en hochant la tête. Allons-y » ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la zone d'entraînement.

C'est ainsi que le Capricorne commença régulièrement à travailler avec Regulus. Au début des séances, le garçon était toujours un peu réticent, puis se laissait aller petit à petit et avec de plus en plus de facilité, même s'il restait impressionné par Excalibur. Le soir venu, ils allaient généralement tous deux manger chez Sisyphe, et une fois le jeune garçon endormi dans la chambre que son oncle gardait toujours prête pour lui, le Grec racontait ses retrouvailles avec Eole, la voix vibrante et les yeux brillants.

Pendant ces instants-là, précieux, El Cid sentait son cœur battre plus fort, douloureusement. Il savait depuis longtemps que son affection pour le Sagittaire avait dépassé la limite de la simple amitié, et parfois il se prenait à espérer que l'inverse fut vrai. Mais il n'accepterait pas que Sisyphe devienne captif de ses sentiments : lui permettre de s'affranchir de son quotidien était le mieux qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Car l'Espagnol avait fini par comprendre que si le cœur et la loyauté de Sisyphe se trouvaient ici au Sanctuaire, son esprit était ailleurs, très loin, voyageant au gré du vent, sans attache et épris de liberté.

* * *

*NOTE : _**eleftheria**_ signifie liberté en Grec (source google traduction)


End file.
